youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
PopularMMOs
Patrick (born ) or Pat for short is known as PopularMMOs, is a American Gaming YouTuber that's mostly makes Minecraft videos. He is currently married to Jennifer (Jen), She also has a YouTube channel called [[GamingWithJen|'GamingWithJen']]. He plays with her almost in all of his videos. He has also moved a while ago with her to Florida. Characters * Captain Cookie, is a bossy captain that orders Pat and Jen to do his work or send them on quests. He first appeared in Season 8 of the Epic Proprotions. During Pat and Jen's Lucky Block Race series, he states that in the future, he becomes king of Earth. He has also made a recent appearance in The Crafting Dead. * Captain Cookie Little is a tiny Villager Pat and Jen "took" from a village. Captain Cookie named him after himself and thinks of Captain Cookie Little as his own son. * Bellie is Captain Cookie's girlfriend, and Pat and Jen both think she's a vampire. * The Disguised Man, is a man dressed as a zombie during the Crafting Dead who helps Pat and Jen in the beginning. He now lives in Honey Boo Boo's house and has grown attached to her. * Carter, is Jen's favorite character in the Crafting Dead and often has little intelligence on the topic of conversation. * Jelly Bean, a self proclaimed genius who helps out Pat and Jen with the mystery of the killer. He currently lives in Honey Boo Boo's house in the Crafting Dead. After the destruction of their house (accidentally, by Pat) he lives in a base he built for himself. * Skittles, Jelly Bean's more cautious cousin who currently resides in Honey Boo Boo's house from the Crafting Dead. But now he is dead, having been accidentally killed by Jen. * Honey Boo Boo, an Iron Golem who has a love for her Box o Cookies and the Disguised man. She lives in a house with Bomby, the Disguised man, Skittles, and Jelly Bean. Outside The Crafting Dead, she resides at Jen's house. * Boulder, the large leader of the base in the Crafting Dead. Now that the base has been evacuated due to an attack from Herobrine and a clone of Bob, he lives in an abandoned fort that he found. He was recently turned evil by Herobrine. * The Mayor, mayor of the village that Pat and Jen exploded and now lives at the base in the Crafting Dead. Now that the base has been evacuated due to an attack from Herobrine and a clone of Bob, he has left to a previously abandoned fort that he found. He has recently lost his memory. Like Boulder, he has also too turned evil by Herobrine. * Lenny, a villager who as a hatred for Jen and claims that she is the killer in the Crafting Dead. He appears to be going murderously insane, and is kept in a cage. * Chad, a weird villager who keeps the skulls of his family and washes them In the Crafting Dead. He lives with Jelly Bean and Honey Boo Boo in Jelly Bean's new base. * Valentine, an elf-like archer who believes that Jen is always checking him out in the Crafting Dead. He was originally one of the prime suspects for being the killer. * Hoss, the base's doctor who uses a phone as a diploma as far as we know in the Crafting Dead. He dislikes Carter due to the fact that Carter is likely a real doctor. He recently betrayed Pat and Jen for Herobrine and captured them with Carter. * Evil Jen, a Jen look-alike who as lips twice the size of Jen's. She works for Herobrine. She is related to Jen, Bob and Bob's Mom in the Crafting Dead. * Bob, originally believed to be one of the bad guys in the Crafting Dead. It has since been revealed that he was really a good guy, and the Bob who was committing villainous acts was really a clone created by Herobrine. * Bob's Mom, is a giant zombie. She appears in a lot of series mainly in the crafting dead or in any lucky block games. She is a giant zombie who is the mother of Jen, Evil Jen and Bob and might be the wife of Herobrine. She was killed by Pat and Jen in the Nether. * Herobrine, the main antagonist of the Crafting Dead series. He is also the "father" of Jen, which she denies. * Kylie Jenner (Villager), is villager that trades Golden Apples, an Enchantment table and Super Lucky Blocks in exchange for diamonds during his Challenge Games. * Chuck Norris (Villager), is a Villager that trades strange items for Emeralds, and sometimes for odd stuff that is cheaper but slightly worse than what they can't afford from Ted (If they have bad luck opening blocks in the challenge games). He also trades items for diamond horse armor, Ender chests and TNT. His name in the Trolling Games is The Strange Item Collector. * Ted (Villager), is a Villager that trades items for weapons, emeralds for armor and diamonds for emeralds. He also appears in the Trolling Games as Ted the Battle Strategist. * Troll Trader, is a criminal from Orespawn and a new trader they made that has a lot of troll items that Pat and Jen can buy to troll each other. * Furious Destroyer's mom, appeared in the most recent Challenge Games episode. She is an Ender Dragon who comes out of the SuperGirlyGamer Lucky Block, which, unfortunantly, was taken down. Which Pat noted "Mom?". Pets in his Minecraft series Their pets are: * Kitty: From his Epic Proportions 1.0 based of off his real cat that passed away. * Sparky: A dog that Pat found and tamed. He has a whole dungeon to himself. * Destroyer: From series 5 & 6 A dragon from the OreSpawn mod that was thought to be dead but lived. He appears again in Season 8 and lives in the Castle of Super Madness. * Bomby: Probably Pat's most famous 'pet'. A baby creeper from the Mutant Creatures mod. He's in a lot of Pat's series, most notably Epic Proportions and the Crafting Dead. He also appears in most Mod Showcases that feature explosives. * Kami: A sheep that was dyed green that lives up in Kami's Lookout otherwise known as the Fansion. (season 6 & 8. In season 7 they had Twilight Forest's big horned ram edition and lived in the battle tower Fansion.) * Popo: A sheep that was dyed black that lives up in Kami's Lookout otherwise known as the Fansion. Eventually, Kami and Popo had a child (it is unknown which sheep is which gender). Pat and Jen were trying to decide between the names Kopo or Poko, and it is unknown if they ever agreed on a name. * Banana: Captain Cookie's pet crystal apple cow who turned into a mooshroom and lives in Kami's lookout otherwise known as the Fansion. * Lucky Chicken: a chicken who sacrificed himself for Jen when Pat was playing with his bubble gun in the Fansion. They have adopted another Lucky Chicken but it is still held against Pat. * "Poko": One day Jen and Pat were at the fansion and they noticed a 3rd sheep came and at the end of season they named him Poko. * Other pets in the Pet Palace such as a wooly mammoth, an owl, Rafiki, etc. Gaming Series * The Crafting Dead (Minecraft) * Lucky Block Hunger Games (Minecraft) * Lucky Block Race (Minecraft) * The Challenge Games (Minecraft) * Epic Proportions Seasons 1-9 (Minecraft) * World of Warcraft * Agar.io * Slither.io * Would you Rather? * The Heist (Minecraft) * Five Nights at Freddy's series * Tallcraft Dropper (Minecraft) * Mod Battles (Minecraft) * Mod Showcase (Minecraft) * Minecraft Mini Games (Minecraft) * Minecraft Mods vs Maps (Minecraft) * Trolling Games (Minecraft) * Epic Jump Maps (Super Mario Bros, Catch Mr. Troll, Christmas Trolling, Halloween Candy) * Henry Stickman series * 100 Ways to Die (Minecraft) * Minecraft Story Mode * Minecraft Theme Parks (Notch Land, Skytastic, Woosh Games, PopularMMOS Theme Park, P&J Theme Park) * Titanic Roleplay (Minecraft) * Burning Maps (Minecraft) * Runescape * Antlantica * Tera * Rift Quotes * "Hey what's going on guys, it's Pat, and welcome back to another Minecraft video! And today, ..." (Intro) * "Sup doods!" * "Today is a very important today." * "Jen had a victory.....(a long time) ago." * "Jen has to spawn the mobs in." * "Three rounds?" * "For a beacon, which cannot come from a well, ..." * "No wet Beacons!" * "Why you no take beacon from well?" * "Jen, I found your mom!" * "Jen, guess what mob we're fighting for today." * "I'll give you a hint. (Gives not so helpful hint)" * "Oh my god, you got it wrong! * "I David (They pronounce it like Daver) Copperfield-ed it!" * "Opness." * "I'm going shoopin'!" * "I'm drawing the boss for today." * "#Screwed!" * "Jen sneezed me out of the world!" * "(Falls into lava trap) Oh my god, TP to me! There's a (various lies) DOWN here!" * "SO SPOOKAY!" * "-Cough- Subscribe." * "Subscribe/stick around for PROSKILLZ!" * "#ProSkills. Subscribe for skills." * "I'm peacefulling it." * "You blew up the beds!" * "Honey Boo Boo! Dinner's ready!" * "We're at Jen's house." * "I don't wanna go down in history. That's the last thing I want. I don't want to be remembered." * "Jen's the killer in The Crafting Dead." * "-Cough- You're the killer -Cough-." * "KILL THEM ALL!" * "So beefy." * Keep it on the d-low Trivia * Pat got married to Jen in May 2015, after 10 months of Jen being his fiancée. * Pat and Jen first met each other during high school when doing community service for a local animal shelter. * They got a new cat named Cloud after they returned their previous cat Alice to their local pet shelter. *Pat's favorite food is sushi. *He earned an undergraduate degree in psychology *His earliest videos featured the game Runescape. He also played Atlantica, Tera, Rift, World of Warcraft, and more. *He was born in California and is a Saggitarius. List Of Subscriber Milestones Pat Hit 1 Million Subscribers On June 10, 2014. Pat Hit 2 Million Subscribers On October 1, 2014. Pat Hit 3 Million Subscribers On January 15, 2015. Pat Hit 4 Million Subscribers On April 8, 2015. Pat Hit 5 Million Subscribers On July 15, 2015. Pat Hit 6 Million Subscribers On October 26, 2015. Pat Hit 7 Million Subscribers On February 22, 2016. Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views